


Bloody Bed Sheets

by Blue_Queen662



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Lance, Angst, Attempted Suicide, Dark Allura (Voltron), Dark Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Multi, Neighbours, Shiro is Confused, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Mommy, Turned Shiro, Underage Lance, Underage Sex, Vampire Allura, cinnamon bun Shiro, modern vampire au, slight vampire racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Queen662/pseuds/Blue_Queen662
Summary: Allura would have never thought of the fun she’d have after saving a boy from the streets.Now she wants Shiro take part in the fun. Lance isn’t against having a new sugar mama and papa to take care of him.





	1. New Baby Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> My writing may be slow or a little off because the new/first episode of Voltron season 7 came out on the 20th of July, and like whenever I see spoilers or the release of episodes of a show I love—I can’t write properly. (Fun)
> 
> So here it is. I hope you don’t mind waiting for the next few chapters to come out.

 

Allura couldn’t help but lick her lips. Her pet was sitting nicely at the foot of her apartment door as soon as she opened the door.

 

Her pet bows his head, his forehead just barely touched the flour as he greeted her home. “Welcome back mistress,” he spokewith joy in his voice before raising his head once more.

 

Allura smiles down at him. The wicked grin pulling at her lips as her claw swooped down to fondle his chin. The boy seemed to purr into her touch. “Hello darling, have you been good?” She asked like one normally would a pet.

 

The boy nodded. “I have. I’ve also finished the packing,” he said as he stood to his feet. “I’ve also taken a shower, finished my homework, done the laundry and eaten, so there’s no need to hold back tonight,” he told her as he stood to his feet. Slowly, he walks to the living space, with Allura fallowing closely behind. “If you’d like, I can wait in the bedroom while you shower? Or the dining room, or the living room if you’d like? Or would you like to do it now so I can clean up as you bathe? Would it be better if I’m stripped, or are my loose clothes alright?” He asked as she fallowed him into the living room with a wicked smile on her lips.

 

“Lance,” gently, she calls the boy out from his rant.

 

Her pet turns, wide-eyed and confused and slight embarrassed. “Oh, I’m sorry mistress. I just wanted to please you one last time in this house,” he said, blushing while staring down at his bare feet.

 

Allura chuckled, her claw running though his soft hair. “Darling, you always please me. You sound as if I’m kicking you out onto the street once we get to the new house,” she chuckles, stroking his head.

 

He whines into her frozen touch. “I’m sorry,” he apologized.

 

“No need,” Allura comforts, now pulling her hand away from atop his head. “Now, I’m starved.”

 

Lance nods, slowly shuffling over to the couch. Allura takes long strides before sitting down, ready for the younger male to sit in her lap.

 

“Come here pet,” She calls him. Hastily, Lance crawls into her lap, arms loosely wrapped around her neck. “Good boy,” Allura spoke coldly as she rubs his back.

 

Allura stuffed her nose into the crock of his neck, inhaling his heavenly scented syrup and berries. She loves his smell, his taste. Allura always has him take a shower before her feeding. Not because he isn’t clean, but the water mixes with his scent perfectly.

 

It also reminds her of the time she found him in the rain. It’s Allura’s favourite memory.

 

“Mistress,” Lance whines, wanting to be eaten. Allura bounces up and down with a dark chuckle. The nails of her fingers digging into his hips as her teeth pierce the skin on Lance’s neck. Lance lets out a gasp of pleasure slip past his teeth while Allura sucks on his flesh and blood. “Mistress, I love you,” he whispers as Allura chugs on the rich taste of iron from her sweet boy.

 

Allura hums knowingly, before pulling back; her face scrunched up in to a smirk as she gazed up at her beloved pet. “I love you too,” she told him. Lance leans down, capturing her blood soaked lips with his own.

 

Eagerly, Allura takes his lips; staining them with his blood.

 

Both find that push to dominate the other as their tongues slip into the other’s mouth, but out of the two of them, they both know Allura holds the cards. Lance gives; and allows Allura to take control like she enjoys to do.

 

The words they spoke to one another are true. Allura loves Lance, and him her. So desperately, she wants to turn him, but not yet. He’s only 17, still a child that needs love and care.

 

And she has plans for another that is coming into their lives very soon.

 

*

 

The rain pounds the ground like a child having a tantrum. Thunder rumbles in the clouds above.

 

Lance was huddled in an alleyway with his hood up, with the rain hitting the back of his hood. Graffiti covers the old, outer walls of the city buildings and blood from fights stain the ground.

 

The boy’s eyes were cold. Dull and gray; ready to kill, his lips champed, and cracked like glass. His skin covered in cuts and bruises that vampires he slept with or let drink from him left.

 

He wanted to die.

 

And no STD or HIV is going to kill him, vampires don’t get them, so his body was fine. Other then the wounds they left after feeding has always disappeared in a short time. So he’s fine.

 

They kept him well fed and fit, but mentally, Lance was broken. And didn’t want to be fixed. It was too much trouble.

 

He couldn’t go to school, or get a job while living on the streets. Using his body for sex, and letting monsters drink his blood, it was the best thing for serval, but he wanted it to stop.

 

Lance got sick of being used as a toy, yet it was the only thing he was good at. It was his job to sit there and take it. And he sat there and took it; adapting to the likes and dislikes of those who sought out for his body or blood. Most liked happy Lance: bubbly Lance - the one that whines and begs for more; the needy bitch. Others like sadistic Lance: the one that wound get them to buy an expensive bottle of wine and then he’d be bitch about it - just to dump it on the floor to get a reaction. Then their are others that like sad Lance: the one that just wants to be loved. It’s not like it was a one way thing, Lance likes the attention too. He loved putting on his masks. It was fun.

 

He had so many sugar daddies and mommies. All waiting for him to sit in their lap and either beg, cry, laugh or whine - to take any punishment or treat that was given to him like the slut they saw his mask to be.

 

But he wanted the addiction to stop, to go back to having a normal life.

 

How would his mama think of him now? Or papa? He’s called so many vampires mommy or daddy, it’s sickening.

 

Why he sat in that alley, Lance couldn’t tell no one because he didn’t know himself.

 

He could go to one of his many sugar mommies or daddies right now.He could whine and a handful would rush to pamper him for a place to stay for the night or just walk to the closest one, or call one of his many mamas and papas so he can be picked up, but that alleyway just felt right.

 

Lance didn’t want to be pampered right now. Didn’t want to get drunk or high off sex with monsters of the night. Lance was so sick of being unhappy even when drunk. He didn’t want to be feed on or forced to please.

 

This would be a fitting place for him to die.

 

He wanted to die so badly. He took out his gun, and held it to his head. How he got the gun? Stole it from a vampire that loves to hunt, and didn’t even know it was gone.

 

“What a sweet scent you have there. May I ask why you have a gun to your head?” A women asked.

 

Coldly, Lance looked up, glassy eyes stare up at her with no emotion, while an empty, toothy smile stretches his lip, “I’m going to kill myself,” he told her.

 

She scoffed, a huff of laughter leaving her throat as she twirls her umbrella like an impatient child would. “Such a waste though. How about you come with me?” She offered, smirking down at him. “I’ll put that blood of yours and that cute face to some good use.” Her smile was sweet, too sweet and kind for a vampire. Surely, she was playing him. But what the hell, might as well have fun.

 

Lance couldn’t stop the dry chuckle that bubbled in his throat as he slid the gun into his pocket. “Sure. Be my sugar mama for awhile.” He licked his cracked lips.

 

The stranger laughs in a sadistic way, that smile still sweet and tender. She bends down, holding out her hand, “I prefer you call me ‘mistress.’”

 

“Yeah, like that’ll happen,” muttered Lance in a low tone.

 

He took her hand.

 

Lance’s eyes open. A breathless yawn lips from his lips as he shifts up. His body turns to the apartment window, It’s still dark outside.

 

Allura slept soundly next to him; her body now naked from last night curled around him.

 

Lovingly, Lance strokes his mistresses long, sliver hair while remembering the found memory of her finding him in that alley way. Allura made him delete all his contacts and get a new number that’s now under her name. Lance hated her at first for wanting to control him. Keeping him inside like a pet cat. She was demanding back then, but she got him back into school, that he’s very grateful of, and very good at. Now he has a real life again, and can never imagine going back to his rotten self. Death became a distant thought before long, and soon, he started taking care of Allura in return.

 

She scolded him for many things; telling him that he doesn’t have to do anything unless she tells him to. And cooking, cleaning, food shopping was not a single thing she asked him to do. Only to focus on his studies, make friends, be home before six and give her blood was the only rules she gave him.

 

Although his curfew is later now, he does everything that is expected of him, he stays out with friends when Allura doesn’t have to feed that night.

 

Lance enjoys his life with Allura, and never wants to go back to the streets; to sleeping with strange vampires, being left as a toy.

 

“God I was such a brat back then,” he softly chuckles to himself.

 

“I don’t know about that. I thought you were adorable back then,” Allura’s voice comes out like honey as she smiles up at him, face still smooched in the pillow. “A brat, maybe, but it’s always been a habit of yours.”

 

Soft laughter bursts from Lance’s gut, his shoulders bounced with each huff. “What? Am I not cute now?” He asks in a sarcastic way.

 

“You’ve always been adorable. But that’s a different type of cuteness,” she says, pushing her body up.

 

Lance hums. “I’ll go make breakfast,” he said before kissing her cheek. As he slips out of bed, Allura falls back into the sheets. “It is our last breakfast here, I’ll make it a feast.”

 

*

 

Shiro watched from his window as the moving truck outside his apartment building.

 

A women and a young man setter out of the of the car behind the truck. The car looked eerily familiar, and so dose the women.

 

Then it hit him, that’s his coworker, Allura, in her casual wear. Her wavy hair naturally fell over her shoulders, and she was wearing black leggings and a blue tank-top, but Shiro didn’t recognize the boy.

 

He was as tall as her, younger, long limb, smooth skin under that blue hoodie and dark jeans. He’s cutes.

 

Maybe her brother?

 

Slowly, he stepped out from the door of his apartment. Might as well help a coworker and new neighbour.

 

He got to the elevator. The doors slipped open to revile Matt.

 

“Morning Shiro,” Matt greeted, stepping out from the elevator.

 

“Morning Matt,” Shiro greeted. “How’s Katie?” He asked his friend and neighbour.

 

Matt’s face scrunched up. “She’s still dating that Keith kid,” he grunts, a little angry just thinking of it.

 

“Is he really that bad?” Shiro asked, still smiling. Trying to send some sort of good vibes to his way.

 

Matt scratches the back of his head. “Look, I’m not against vampires, power to them and all that crap,” he fact cheers with a lazy rise of his fist. “But he’s not a good kid - that’s why I’m worried. He’s one of the bad ones.” Matt stops, looking up at Shiro with pity in his gaze. “No offence.”

 

Shiro hums thoughtfully. “I don’t mind. And I know your not, you just speak your mind,” she said. “I’m sure she’ll be fine,” he comforts.

 

He sighs, shoulders falling. “I know,” he mutters. “Later Shiro,” he said, waving him off.

 

“Later Matt,” Shiro said, waving his best friend off.

 

The doors shut, an he waited for the elevator to stop at the main floor.

 

He knew Allura was moving closer to the office, but never knew it be his apartment complex.

 

The elevator dings, and the doors open. There stood Allura, holding a box pressed up against her chest. Behind her was the boy from earlier, the one Shiro hadn’t met before. He to, is holding a box against his chest.

 

He’s beautiful.

 

“Oh Shiro, I didn’t expect to see you here,” she greets, smiling wide.

 

“Yeah,” he spoke, “I noticed you moving in, so I thought I’d come down and help,” he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets and giving a shrug.

 

Allura smiles. “While it’s nice to see a familiar face from the office,” she hums while innocently holding out the box to Shiro. Gladly, Shiro takes it. “Lance will take you up to our floor. Most of our things have been brought here earlier so it shouldn’t be too much trouble.” The boy, Lance, steps in and the doors shut with Allura waving them off.

 

Lance presses the floor button, just one above Shiro’s floor. Lance has long, nibble fingers, and soft skin. Slowly, his eyes trail up to his wrist. Such soft and tender flesh.

 

Shiro can’t pull his eyes away, it’s almost a sin.

 

Lance’s sharp, blue eyes catch his in its icy gaze. “How do you know Allura?” He asks in a harsh voice like an order.

 

Shiro stiffens, hearing the young man’s voice. He’s young. “I work with her,” he says, smiling at the younger male.

 

For a second, Lance averts his eyes before glaring up at Shiro once more. “You’re strange for a fledgling,” he mutters just as the doors to the elevator open to the floor.

 

Shiro’s eyes widen as he fallows mindlessly to where the boy was heading. Just pondering with Lance had called him. Lance stops at the door, placing down the box to grab the keys in his pocket.

 

“You know I was turned?” Shiro asks.

 

The lock clicks as Lance turns slightly. “I do know,” he smiles devilishly. Shiro finds his heart throbbing. Shiro finds himself fallowing the boy blindly into the newly refurbished apartment. “Place that box on the counter.” Shiro does as he’s told.

 

Shiro swallow, still calmly smiling, though he is taken aback. “So, what’s your relationship with Allura?” He asks, setting the box of what he’s guessing is kitchenware.

 

Lance places his box down on the coffee table in the living room before throwing his body onto the couch, arms hung on the top of its base as he turns to Shiro with a crooked smile and tilted head. “Found me on the street about to kill myself,” he hums. “Calls me her kitten,” he purrs.

 

Shiro almost chokes, eyes wide while staring at the young man. Lance loves it; that expression is one of his favourites. Lance’s favourite pastime on the street used to be coming up with stories to see who would fall sucker. Simply put: when Allura or his friends aren’t around, Lance reverts back to being a hundred percent a brat. And this man, is his next target.

 

Lance watches Shiro shift almost uncomfortably in his state. “Oh, so that’s your relationship,” Shiro mutters as Lance kicks up from the couch. Slowly, Lance saunter over to where Shiro stood.

 

Lance throws his arms around Shiro’s shoulders. The older man blushes, stumbling into the counter. “I can be yours too,” he purrs.

 

“Lance,” Allura scolds, Dior shutting behind her. Both Shiro and Lance turn theirs heads to the right upon her entry. She places down the boxes and places her hands on hips with a smirk. “Sorry about that Shiro,” she sighs stepping forward while the two male separate.

 

“No—no, one hundred percent fine. No harm done,” he gently protests, smiling nervously with red cheeks.

 

She hums, arms swinging around the human male’s shoulder, pulling Lance into her neck. “I must apologize. He’s always so naughty whenever he’s around new people.” Her lips press against Lance’s cheeks before pulling back to smirk darkly at Shiro. “He get territorial for a human. Haven’t even made him my thrall yet,” she purrs seductively into Lance’s neck.

 

Shiro swallows, not having seen such a calm and professional women such as herself act in such a way before.

 

Allura’s fingers reach out for the collar on Shiro’s shirt, pulling him closer as her smirk grows darker. “It seems he likes you. I don’t mind sharing as long it’s you.”

 

 

 


	2. Baby Mama and Papa

Lance stares down at the twirling pen in between his fingers. A frown tugging on his lips. ‘I screwed up,’ he tells himself. A growl rests dormant in his throat, scowling to himself. 

 

Pidge sits across from him, placing her food tray down. “Oh no, he’s moody,” she cringes lightheartedly.

 

Keith follows in Pidge’s footsteps, sitting down next to her with his arm around her shoulders. “What’s up with little miss sunshine?” He asks, noting that Lance hasn’t cracked a joke all day.

 

Lance sighs, leaning in on his palm with the butt of the pet clicking against the tabletop. “I messed up,” he breathes, pouting further. Lance doesn't swear in public. Not even in messaging or social media. If anyone ever caught him for anything important while saying vulgar words, it might fuck up his future. Not many people know about that. He huffs. “And what’s worse is that Hunk isn’t here for me to cry to,” he spoke softly, missing the big lug. “Dumb foreign exchange program,” he murmurs, dark circled eyes fall to the mush in front of him.

 

As Pidge took a bite of what could only be called cold mash potatoes, she spoke, “what did you do this time?” She asks, her brow raising at the off taste of potatoes. “Fuck, I swear this is made out of maggots and bird shit,” she said, swallowing back the chewy lump.

 

”I’ll buy you a drink, ” Keith says, kicking up from the bench. Before he leaves, Keith kisses her cheek and waves at Lance goodbye.

 

”So Matt still on your ass for dating a vamp?” Lance asks, watching as Keith leaves.

 

Pidge pushes the grey mush away, leaning on to the table, eyeing Lance in his dreaded state. She breathes, ”yeah. He's still not too happy, ” she mutters. ”I don’t blame him,” she sighs with a sheepish smile and shrug. “I mean, he did try to eat me when we first met. And he kinda uses me as food whenever we're out together, but-like, I don't mind feeding him,” she chuckles, cheeks lightly blushing pink. “But, I kinda like being with Keith,” she confuses to Lance, whose jaw hung open.

 

Lance smiles at Katie. She doesn't show her emotions a lot, neither does Keith. But when they talk about one another, Lance knows that they are perfect for each other. “You two are going to get married, have three babies and I’m going to be the godfather of all of them,” he whispered in awe. Pidge blushes further. Lance blurts, ”have you two had sex yet?” He asks, eyes sparkling.

 

Pidge has stopped working, face blood red. ”Why in the fucking hell would I tell you that?!” she whispers in a broken, and panicked voice.

 

Suddenly, Kieth walks up behind her, a can of orange juice in hand. ”Because vampires are sexual predators that feed off sex and blood, ” he says bluntly, making Lance laugh as Pidge stiffens with embarrassment. Keith site down, sliding the can over to Pidge as he looks Lance dead in the eye. ”And yes, we have. But my sexual desires haven't matured yet so I haven’t attacked her yet.” Lance was laughing his guts out, tears bubbling in his eyes with joy. Pidge was blood red and Keith was like a confused puppy. It was adorable.

 

Watching two of his three best friends being a cute couple made him forget how screwed he is at home. It made him forget that Allura is totally going to beat his ass when he gets home.

 

*

 

Shiro couldn't look Allura in the eyes anymore. Those pure blue eyes that bare into his skin, making it burn.

 

It was like she was slowly picking apart every little thing he did with judgment and precision. Pure baby blues burn through the back of his shirt when she looks at him.

 

Shiro wouldn't normally call himself cowardly, and he still won't. He will just call this a tactical retreat. He was assaulted by a teenager, and he did find him attractive. Shiro believes he should check into a gentle hospital or turn himself in for sexualizing a teenager.

 

”Shiro, ” Allura’s cheery voice called out. The man in question froze, and turn to stone as her nimble fingers grabbed his shoulder. ”I haven't talked to you all day. Let's go for lunch, ” she said. Yes, before yesterday, he and Allura would go for lunch together. ”Common. We can talk to one another about what happened yesterday.” Her cheery voice went darker, he can feel the smirk burn the flesh of his neck.

 

He couldn't just turn her down. He has numerous facts against him. Allura being good at preseason, his thirst for the answer of what the hell happened, and that she was technically his higher up, that and he had nothing to do right now.

 

”I’ll meet you outside, ” she said in her joyous tone again before leaving. Shiro watched as she went.

 

No one would ever suspect her being a vampire. She doesn't fit the two stereotypes. Two very real stereotypes that classify them.

 

Rich and powerful, with money leaking out from their fingers and thralls on them like clothes, or poor and despite for a meal. Those ones end up dead or in prison.

 

Shiro is one that is known but not heard of. He's a fledgling. A vampire that was turned, but he doesn't have a master. Not that the man that turned him is dead, just doesn't control his life and every thought. Shiro didn't drink blood, he isn't fully turned that way.

 

Others or half-blood, which is what Kaite’s boyfriend is. He lives normally with humans until his primal urges awake, and that's when he will become a stronger vision of a human. There was almost no record of mixed blood between vampire and humans. So that's why Matt hasn't told Pidge to break up with Keith, but that doesn't mean he has to be okay with it. 

 

Vampires are dangerous and there are multiple cases of Vampire/ Human relationships going to hell because of the Vampire.

 

Shiro had only seen Pidge’s boyfriend once. His name is Keith if he remembers correctly.

 

The boy had his arms slung around her waist and had his head nuzzled into her neck, sleeping. He was ghostly pale, and hair moppy ink. His body engulfed Pidge as she read without care of judgment of her brother and Shiro.

 

With nerves marathoning in his system, Shiro walked out of the office building. Allura stood in front of her car, waiting for him. She grins knowingly at Shiro.

 

Once at the restaurant they normally go to, Allura finally let the cat out of the bag.

 

”So Shiro, ” she started. ”Anything you want to know?” she asks with an arched brow and smirk.

 

Shiro looks down at his food, cold and forgotten, before looking up at Allura. ”What was that? Why do you have a teenage boy living with you?” he asked.

 

Allura hummed for a moment, leaning into her open palm. “I found him wanting to kill himself,” she said with a smirk. It made Shiro ill. “And I’m planning on making him my troll.”

 


End file.
